This relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to displays for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and other portable devices are often provided with displays. In a typical configuration, a rectangular array of display pixels is located in a central active region in the display. An inactive border region surrounds the central active region. Components such as driver circuits can be formed in the inactive border region. The inactive border must generally contain sufficient space for these components, because these components are used in controlling the operation of the display. Nevertheless, excessively large inactive border regions may make a device overly large and may detract from device aesthetics.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays for an electronic device.